itwfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran
"If I pull this trigger, your face will be melted so badly they won't even be able to use dental records to identify you! So I suggest you behave." Samus Aran is an intergalactic bounty hunter, a member of Team SSBM, and SM Crew's resident weapon master. History Early Life Samus Aran was born on Earth Colony K2-L. When she was young, the Space Pirates decimated the colony, leaving one survivor. The young Samus was taken to Zebes by the Chozo, trained and infused with their blood, granting some of their mystical powers to her. Eventually, when she decided to leave the planet to become a Bounty Hunter, she was given a power suit by the Chozo. Missions for the Federation (Please play Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime 1, Metroid Prime 2, Metroid Prime Hunters, Metroid Prime 3, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Super Metroid and Metroid: Other M for the full story) Samus became the most successful and feared bounty hunter in the Galaxy, after a short stint as a soldier in the federation. The Space Pirates suffered defeat at her hands on many occasions, from their Metroid Experiments on Zebes, to their Phazon Experiments across the galaxy... Deserting the Federation (Please play Metroid Fusion for the full story) Eventually, Samus discovered the Federation was guilty of the same kind of Metroid breeding program the Space Pirates had been dismembered REPEATEDLY for. In her fury, she turned the Federation's AI support for her, the mind of Adam Malkovich, against them, and sent the BSL Station into SR-388, destroying the Metroid Breeding station, and SR-388. Naturally, the Federation didn't take kindly to this... Samus became a vigilante hunter, and partook in Smash Tournament 1, gaining Smasher Powers. Its often rumored she only did it for the ressurection... Smash Tournament Melee, SM Crew She partook in Smash Tournament Melee, mainly to debunk the rumors of getting Smasher Powers for ressurection. By this time, the Federation had her listed as "Eliminate if found, but do not actively persue." Samus was, of course, fine with this, as she got second place in Smash Tournament Melee, losing only to the tactical mind of Roy. Afterwards, she was offered a stable job by a boy named SM, a job that would give her plenty of action. The bounty hunter didn't refuse. Shes still there today, having been through many a mission... Weapons and Abilities Samus has recently developed a dual styled fighting style- one in her suit, and one outside of it. Her abilities actually differ quite greatly in both forms. Both Forms Weapons *All Smasher Weapons *Gunship and Gunship Weapons Abilities *Smasher's Law *Extreme Acrobatic Skill *Wall Jumping Power Suit Form Weapons *Beams (Power, Wave, Ice, Plasma, Dark, Light, Annihilator, Spazer, Nova, Charge for all) *Missiles (Normal, Super, Ice, Diffusion, Seeker) *Missile/Beam Combos (Wavebuster, Ice Spreader, Flamethrower, Darkburst, Sunburst, Sonic Boom) *Morph Ball Bombs (Normal, Power) *Suit Forms (Varia (always on), Gravity, Dark, Light) *Visors (Combat, Scan, Thermal, X-Ray, Dark, Echo, Command) *Super Phazon Suit: Her SM Crew Weapon (like Fox's Lightspeed Blaster), Samus's Super Phazon Suit enables her to use her Hyper Mode Powers (Hyper Beam, Hyper Ball, Hyper Missile and Hyper Grapple) without risk of corruption, and allows her to withstand any biohazards; in effect she is THE go-to person for biohazard infiltration. Abilities *Morph Ball *Space Jump/Screw Attack *Grapple Beam/Lasso *Speed Booster/Shinespark *Crystal Flash *Hyper Flare Blade: See Roy's article for more information. *Final Smash: Zero Laser: Samus unleashes a charge beam using all of her suit's remaining energy; from full energy, this has the potential to be more destructive than even the semi-artificially charged Hyper Flare Blade. However, her suit breaks down after, and Samus is forced to switch to her Zero Suit. Zero Suit Form Weapons *Paralyzer *Lightsaber *Basically ANY conventional weapon Abilities *Stealth: While not on par with Solid Snake, Samus, in her Zero Suit, is VERY capable of Stealth Ability. *Seduction: An ability Samus does not need to use very often at all. Seduction allows her to stun perverts easily, and leave them wide open to attack. *Is overall faster and more agile than while in her power suit. *Final Smash: Super Crystal Flash (aka Power Suit Samus): Samus unleashes a variant of the Crystal Flash technique, which drags any nearby enemies into a miniature electric black hole upon herself, then sends them flying as she emerges in her suit. Used primarily when she needs to regenerate her suit following a Zero Laser. Allies and Enemies Allies *Roy *Fox McCloud *SM *Talim *Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Zelda (together with her, the Smash Sisters) *Adam Malkovich (Former CO, now Gunship AI) *Others unknown; Samus isn't exactly one to divulge details like that... Enemies *Ridley *Space Pirates *Galactic Federation (does NOT actively hunt) *DARK SM Random Facts *Samus is unique amongst characters in general, in that she has two VERY distinct fighting styles. In Armor form, she is often considered a tank (FOUR LASER BARRIERS AND SIX QUICK MAN LASER CANNONS. ENOUGH SAID.), while in Zero Suit, she is considered more of a standard weapon master. *Samus is also known to have a MILD case of Multiple Personality Disorder; if she gets drunk, she gets psycho. This isn't a huge concern for Zero Suit form, but in Power Suit form she becomes SCARY. *Some of her experiences have left major scars on her; though she never shows it due to her own mindset. On ONE occasion, she once thought Ridley was dead forever. She lapsed into the mental state of a four year old when that thought was shattered. *Within SM Crew, she is often considered to be within the top 5 in strength, behind SM, Roy and Gamma, and roughly on par with an elbow blade equipped Talim. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Smashers